Ask The Warrior Cats!
by Stream that Flows Around Rock
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask the Warriors a question? Well, now you can! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Oh, and I don't own Warriors!
1. The Beginning

**Hello! I wanted to make another story, but I didn't want to make it to serious or anything. So I decided to make a 'Ask the Warrior cats', because it seemed fun and also easy to update. I don't have any questions yet, so please send in some! Every 5 chapters, I will do a thing where you send in questions for a specific cat. I think I'll do Millie, Jayfeather, or Ivypool for the first one. What do you think? Also, you can ask ****_as _****a character too. Like if you were asking Jayfeather, you could ask as Half Moon. Just let me know.**

**Also, it will say who asked the question and the question asked. I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**~Stream That Flows Around Rock**

**P.S. Please send in questions and tell me who you want to be asked on chapter 5!**


	2. Breezepelt Starts Wearing Jumpsuits

**Okay, I'm back with chapter 2! If this updates faster than my other story, it's because it is a lo easier to write because it's not really serious. Thanks to Silverblaze72 for being my first reviewer! **

* * *

><p><span>Asked By: <span> Silverblaze72

Cat asked: Millie

Question: Why didn't you change your name to a regular warriors name? Would you rather live in the Clan with a regular warrior name, or live as Millie, an average loner?

Answer: I didn't change my name because I had always been Millie, and there were too many new things going on and it felt like something special that I should hold on to. I would rather live in the clan with a warrior name, because then I could be with my sweet Briar-baby and my Gray-muffin.

...

Asked By: QLKwriter

Cat asked: Ivypool

Question: Do you feel that you need a mate in the series? Or do you want to wait for the right tom?

Answer: I don't think I need a mate, I'm perfectly fine. But I am sort of waiting for the right one, I guess. I don't want to jump in headfirst, they could end up being evil or betray me.

...

Asked By: Silverblaze72

Cat asked: Jayfeather

Question: Would you give up your power if you could gain back sight? Why or why not?

Answer: I don't think I would give up my sight. I've grown used to being blind, and I can still see in my dreams. And my power is pretty cool, and losing it would mean that the clans would have lost to the Dark Forest.

...

Asked By: Forestclaw

Cat asked: Millie

Question: Millie, why did you choose to keep your kittypet name?

Answer: So much was going on, and it helped me to calm down knowing that at least _something _was still the same.

...

Asked By: Silverblaze72

Cat asked: Ivypool

Question: Out of the many deceased cats (that you've never met) that have previously lived in ThunderClan, which one cat would you most like to meet and why?

Answer: I don't know. Maybe Cinderpelt, Bluestar, or Crookedstar. Or maybe Thunderstar, that would be cool, meeting the creator of Thunderclan!

...

Asked By: Skyleap

Cat asked: Breezepelt

Question: Why don't you wear a pink and purple jumpsuit with Gogo boots? WHYWHYWHY!

Answer: Breezepelt: First, WHAT ARE JUMPSUITS AND GOGO BOOTS?

Random Voice: Twoleg pelts.

Breezepelt: Oh. I AM NOT WEARING TWOLEG PELTS!

Random Voice: Too bad! 'Poof!'

Breezepelt: What- WHAT ARE THESE THINGS! Oh wait. I look good. 'Struts out of room'

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hope you did! And also, for the 5th chapter, nominees the 'special cat' are:<strong>

**Lionheart**

**Cinderpelt**

**Firestar**

**Bluestar**

**Tigerstar**

**Vote on those!**

**~Stream**


	3. Cas can sing, apparently

**Hi, I return! I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, of followed. Anyway, for chapter 5, cats are:**

**Tigerstar ( 2 votes )**

**Cinderpelt ( 1 vote )**

**Lionheart ( 0 votes )**

**Bluestar ( 0 votes )**

**Firestar ( 0 votes )**

**Be sure to vote!**

* * *

><p><span>Asked By: <span>Skyleap

Cat Asked: Mapleshade

Question: Why isn't your name Maplesyrup?

Answer: What's syrup? Will I help me cause others pain? Like Crookedstar? And that's a silly name.

...

Asked By:  Skyleap

Cat Asked: Breezepelt

Question: Why didn't you date Mapleshade?

Answer: ...Well, for one, she's dead...

...

Asked By: Sophia the daughter of Nyx

Cat Asked: Hollyleaf

Question: If you lived long enough to have a mate, who would it be?

Answer: I don't know. I loved Fallen Leaves, but... He's dead. So I guess Mousewhisker.

...

Asked By: Anova00

Cat Asked: Blossomfall

Question: Couldn't you come straight out to Millie and tell her how you feel?

Answer: Well... I just never really had the time and never really thought about it. She hardly noticed me, and when I tried to talk to her, she would jus ignore me or snap at me to go away. Besides, she's probably _too busy taking care of sweet, adorable Briarlight to notice _me, _her irresponsible, careless_ _daughter_. But it's a good idea, I might try...

...

Asked By: Anova00

Cat Asked: Briarlight

Question: And Briarlight! Couldn't you support your sister?

Answer: What-what do you mean? Oh. That. Well... I tried, tried to talk to Millie, but she would just say, 'Oh, Briarlight, my sweet baby, let's not talk about that, shall we?' And... Blossomfall actually saved me during the Great Battle. Jayfeather got pushed out of the den, and then when the warrior came in, she burst in quicker than lightning and attacked, her moves a blur. When she killed him, she raced out of the den immediately. I never got to thank her.

...

Asked By: Silverbird22

Cat Asked: Tigerstar

Question: You are my favorite villain in the series... But I still despise you so here's a flamethrower.

Answer: Epic, thanks!

...

Asked By: Silverbird22

Cat Asked: Firestar/Dovewing

Question: FOR THE LOVE OF STARCLAN STOP BEING MARY/GARY-SUES!

Answer: Dovewing: I'm not a Mary-Sue! I'm just perfect, perfect, and did I say perfect?

Firestar: From what I've heard, all the Mary/Gary Sues made a clan called PerfectCan and contaminated us. I'm in charge of the force working to destroy it. When you die, you're not contaminated anymore. Yay!

...

Asked By: Silverbird22

Cats Asked: Bramblestar and Tawnypelt

Question: You two are the children of my favorite/lease favorite villain in the series... So you also get flamethrowers.

Answer: Bramblestar: Cool! Now I have an epic weapon that can make fried chicken!

Tawnypelt: ...What am I supposed to do with this? Threaten cats, follow in he paw steps of my father? Oh, yeah. Fried prey. LOOK OUT, PREY!

...

Asked By: Silverbird22

Cat Asked: Bluestar

Question: Play kingdom hearts... Somehow...

Answer: Play what? Is that like mossball?

...

Asked By: Silverbird22

Cats Asked: All the cats that died young

Question: Can you sing 'if I die young' by the Band Perry (I think that's their name)

Answer: Um, sure? Wait... What's the lyrics again? I think that we know some of it...

_If I die young, _

_Bury me in satin,_

_Lay me down, on_

_A bed of roses, _

_Sink me in the river, _

_At dawn,_

_Send me away, with the words of a love song_

Is that good?

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Remember to vote on chapter 5 cats!<strong>

**~Sream**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Short chapter this time, so I'm going to reply to reviews this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>WOW544: It will be, Tigerstar won! And thanks!<strong>

**Moonshine57: Thanks! I noticed a lot of these on devaintart, ( Did I spell it correctly? ) so I decided to do one on this site. And I will, thanks again! **

**Coralstorm: For your first question, I'm not sure if you mean Brightspirt, or Brightsky. I looked up Brightsky, and found that she was in ****Crookedstar's Promise, but I'm pretty sure that there's a Brightspirit who appeared to Jayfeather. I can answer your other question, though! **

* * *

><p>Asked By: Moonshine57<p>

Cats Asked: Firestar and Sandstorm

Question: If you ever had a son, what would you name him?

Answer: Firestar: I don't know. That's a hard question.

Sandstorm: It helps, too, to know what the kit looks like.

Firestar: Maybe Bluekit, after Bluestar? His warrior name could be Bluestorm.

Sandstorm: That sounds good.

...

Asked By: WOW544

Cats Asked: Graystripe

Question: Who do you love more Millie or Silverstream?

Answer: Sil-Silv-Silverstream. 'runs away' Save me!

...

Asked By: Coralstorm

Asking As: Bluestar

Cat Asked: Oakheart

Question: Why did you accept Mistystar and Stonefur instead of trying harder to convince me to keep them?

Answer: Because, Bluestar, I loved you, and I could see how much it mean to you. I wanted to make you happy, and since it was so important to you, I figured it would make you happy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? I know, short chapter, but that's all the questions I had. Also, next chapter will be a <span>SPECIAL TIGERSTAR CHAPTER!<span>****Tigerstar won with 3 votes, so ask him anything! There are three modes that you can ask him in: Funny, Evil, and Good. So ask Tigerstar questions! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Tigerstar!

**Hello! So this is the Tigerstar chapter! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Asked By: warriorcats2468<p>

Question: If Scourge didn't kill you what would you have done in that battle? Kill him perhaps?

Answer: 'Evil grin' Kill him slowly and painfully... Like he killed me.

...

Asked By: CrismonWarrior9785

Question: DID YOU LOVE SASHA?! Or were you just being cruel?

Answer: I loved her at first. Her determination, it caught my eye. But it was a hard blow when she left me. I still think about her sometimes.

...

Asked By: QLKwriter

Question: Why did you choose Goldenflower as your mate?

Answer: Well, she was a very pretty she-cat, and I did want some heirs. But after, I began to truly love her. And my kits.

...

Asked By: Silverbird22

Question: How do you like your Flamethower and how do Bramblestar and Twanypelt like there's?

Answer: It's awesome! It's so fun to run around chasing cats. Bramblestar likes to use it for pranks, battle, and food, and Tawnypelt uses it for the good of her clan. One time, Firestar was walking along the border with Jayfeather, and I ran to the border and ignited it. He screamed so loud, it woke up the whole of Starclan. Jayfeather was just rolling around on the floor laughing his head off. The whole family loves them!

...

Asked By: Silverbird22

Question: Go apologize to Goldenflower for cheating on her with Sasha.

Answer: 'Growls' No. Wait what? I have too? Fine.

...

Asked By: Silverbird22

Question: Did you know you have kin in every clan but Windclan?

Answer: ...I...Do? Cool!

...

Asked By: Silverbird22

Question: Go have a father children day with all your kids after this chapter.

Answer: WHYWHYWHYWHY! Okay, fine. Bramblestar, bring your flamethrower!

...

Asked By: Silverbird22

Question: Do you miss Mistkit and Nightkit?

Answer: Yes, sometimes. At night, sometimes I'll dream about us conquering the forest together. And sometimes the visit me from Starclan.

...

Asked By: Silverbird22

Question: Now go and eat fried prey!

Answer: YUMYUMYUMYUMMY!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that was the Tigerstar chapter! There can be another, but just not two cats in a row. So, he can't be on 10, but he can on 15. Anyway, these are the cats I'm think about for chapter 10:<strong>

**Millie**

**Rainflower**

**Jayfeather**

**Ivypool**

**Breezepelt**

**Scourge**

**Ashfur**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Two updates in one day!

**Hi! So, if you didn't get your question answered last chapter, it will be answered this chapter. And guess what? I'm finally doing it! Two chapters in one day! Yay!**

* * *

><p>Asked By: Sophia the daughter of Nyx<p>

Cat Asked: Hollyleaf

Question: If you had the chance to be reborn, would you do it?

Answer: Well, it really depends. But I guess I would, to make up for my past mistakes.

...

Asked By: Sophia the daughter of Nyx

Cats Asked: Firestar and Sandstorm

Question: Do you want to have a tom?

Answer: Firestar: Sure. It would be nice.

Sandstorm: Couldn't hurt, right?

...

Asked By: CrismonWarrior9785

Cat Asked: Lionblaze

Question: Why did you think Cinderheart would love you more if you lost a fight? It really only proves you're a Gary Stu, like InterestingIndeed said.

Answer: I thought that because... I wanted to show her that I could be normal and just like every other cat. It's hard to explain. AND I'M NOT A GARY STU!

...

Asked By: SkyClan Savior

Cat Asked: Ashfur

Question: May I kindly ask why you went full-murderer because your crush didn't like you back? That's always puzzled me and deterred me from ever wishing to join ThunderClan or StarClan for moons upon moons now.

Answer: Well... I don't know. It just sort of came over me. I felt betrayed, she acted like she loved me, even had my kits, though they were stillborn, and then she ran off and had 'kits' with Brambleclaw. And I really think you should join ThunderClan or Starclan. They're really a great clan, despite the mistakes some of us have made. And in Starclan, I'll stay away, if you want.

NOTE: I'm pretty sure it's a fact that Squirrelflight had kits but they were stillborn. If it's not, I'm sorry.

...

Asked By: SkyClan Savior

Cat Asked: Scourge

Question: Do you like what you do, or is it just a defense mechanism to kill so many so well?  
>Also, please wear a red scarf for your next question :)<p>

Answer: Well, mostly, yes, I do enjoy it. But I started doing it mostly to show I'm strong and not weak, so I guess you could call it that. Though I would prefer it if you didn't. And fine I'll wear the scarf. Might keep it for leaf-bare, actually. but the rest of BloodClan must too!

...

Asked By: Yowl

Cat Asked: Dovewing

Question: Have you really given up on Tigerheart?

Answer: Partly. We could never be together. But... Part of me still loves him, even though I keep on telling myself that it will never be true.

...

Asked By: Yowl

Cat Asked: Brokenstar

Question: Do you despise Yellowfang? Because she's your mum, but she killed you twice, when you were both alive and dead.

Answer: Partly. But she is my mother, after all.

...

Asked By: Yowl

Cat Asked: Firestar

Asking As: Spottedleaf

Question: If I asked you to be my mate, would you abandon Sandstorm and do it.

Answer: I would, truly, prefer not to think about that.

...

Asked By: Yowl

Cat Asked: Ivypool

Question: Do you watch The Amazing World of Gumball? ( If you do, here's a taser, if you don't, heres a walking fish named Darwin )

Answer: ...No? What is that, anyway? And RiverClan can have the fish.

...

Asked By: Siverbird22

Cat Asked: Tallstar

Question: Dig a hole.

Answer: Okay!

...

Asked By: Siverbird22

Cat Asked: Ashfur

Question: Revenge doesn't mean killing of your ex's kits/nephews and nieces.

Answer: 'sighs' I guess not.

...

Asked By: Siverbird22

Cats Asked: Tigerstar and his children

Question: How was the day out?

Answer: Tigerstar: It was great! Bramblestar and Hawkfrost immediately accepted, and after a while we convinced Tawnypelt to come. Mothwing wouldn't come though, she doesn't believe that I still exist. We're having another one next week.

Hawkfrost: Awesome! We made Thistleclaw scream the most embarrassing scream ever, and then Jayfeather spilled hot coffee on him.

Bramblestar: Epic! It was so fun! I made Hawkfrost drop his flamethrower in water and break it. Then we bought another one. I can't wait for next week! I'm putting up video cameras all around the camp and putting Jayfeather and Ivypool be in charge. It's going to be hilarious!

Tawnypelt: Cool, I guess. It was pretty funny when Bramblestar broke Hawkfrost's flamethrower ( He bought it from Ivypool ), and whenever Jayfeather spilled hot coffee on Thistleclaw.

Mothwing: My father no longer exists, therefore I am not able to go on a 'father-children day out' with him.

...

Asked By: Siverbird22

Cats Asked: Bluestar and Whitestorm

Question: Go beat up Thistleclaw.

Answer: Bluestar: Sorry, too busy beating up Thistleclaw.

Whitestorm: 'facepaw' She does this all the time now. But I guess I'll help. 'runs off'

...

Asked By: Siverbird22

Cat Asked: Snowfur

Question: What did you even see in Thistleclaw.

Answer: I saw a strong, handsome tom who was willing to give up his life for his clan. It broke my heart whenever Bluestar chased him out of Starclan, and I still love him to this very day.

...

Asked By: Snowpelt

Cat Asked: Firestar

Question: Do you feel your death was random and anticlimactic?

Answer: Now that I think about it, I guess I do.

...

Asked By: Snowpelt

Cat Asked: Sandstorm

Question: Can you teach me how to hunt?

Answer: Sure, meet me at the training clearing tomorrow at sun-high.

...

Asked By: Siverfur

Cat Asked: Millie

Question: Why don't you go to the Dark Forest?

Answer: Wh-Why would I go to the Dark Forest? I didn't do anything bad... Did I?

...

Asked By: warriorcats2468

Cat Asked: Ashfur

Question: Why did you try to kill Squirrelflight/ Leafpools kits? Did you really think that would impress Squirrelflight? Or did you just do it to get her back?

Answer: I wanted her to fell the same pain that I felt. I didn't do it to impress her, or to get her back.

...

Asked By: Skyleap

Cat Asked: Crookedstar

Question: Why don't you go to the orthodontist?

Answer: What's the orthodontist? What will they do to me? They sound scary.

...

* * *

><p><strong>There you go- the double update! Thanks for reading! And here are the cats for chapter 10 that you can vote on:<strong>

**Millie**

**Rainflower**

**Jayfeather**

**Ivypool**

**Breezepelt**

**Scourge ( 1 vote )**

**Ashfur**


	7. Finnaly, Chapter 7

**Guys-**

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE TWO WEEKS PLEASE FORGIVE ME  
><strong>

**Kay I'm done**

* * *

><p>Asked By: Whiteheart7<p>

Cat Asked: Jayfeather

Question: What do you think of the pictures and stories that Twolegs make about you in love with your stick?

Answer: They area load of rubbish. It is impossible for a cat to fall in love with a stick. And you're luck I didn't start yelling really loud.

...

Asked By: WOW544

Cat Asked: Crowfeather

Question: Who is your favorite son?

Answer: Probably Jayfeather. Lionblaze complains too much. And I suppose it's obvious why it's not Breezepelt.

...

Asked By: Anova00

Cat Asked: Hawkfrost

Question: You know some digging around history would've brought you back to life as an actual cat after your second death?

Answer: How? I need to be back in the world. It isn't awesome enough without me.

...

Asked By: Guest

Cat Asked: Tigerstar

Question: how long have you been a pimp?

Answer: Huh?

...

Asked By: sasoublack

Cat Asked: Tigerstar

Question: How about you visit mothwing in Riverclan and gives her a surprise?

Answer: Do you mean, a surprise like her being surprised that I'm alive? sure.

...

Asked By: Queen Rebelle

Cat Asked: Ivypool

Question: What is your opinion on Breezepelt?

Answer: He's outstanding. a great fighter, and really fast too. His eyes are an outstanding color, too...

...

Asked By: Queen Rebelle

Cat Asked: Breezepelt

Question: What is your opinion on Ivypool?

Answer: She's an amazing she-cat. Amazing.

...

Asked By: Queen Rebelle

Cat Asked: Lionblaze

Question: Can I have a huggle :3

Answer: yus 'huggles'

...

Asked By: Queen Rebelle

Cat Asked: Dovewing

Question: I despise you. That wasn't even a question.

Answer: Wh-Why? Everybody loves me, though...

...

Asked By: Queen Rebelle

Cat Asked: Hollyleaf

Question: How's life with Fallen Leaves?

Answer: It's great, outstanding, awesome, amazing, wonderful, awesome, amazing, and great!

...

Asked By: Queen Rebelle

Cat Asked: Jayfeather

Question: I once told someone that Highschool!Jayfeather was my boyfriend. Is that bad? XD

Answer: ...You were joking, right?

...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there we have it! Happy Halloween! Or All Hallows Eve! <strong>

**Questions:**

**1. If you dressed up for Halloween, what did you dress up as?**

**2. What movie does this quote come from:**

**_"That's no moon. That's a space station."_**

**Also, the movie is part of a saga, so 10 cookies if you can name the name, what saga it's from, and the what number movie it is! Also, 3 extra cookies if you can guess my costume! ( Hint: It's related to the quote, and is from the movie the quote comes from )**

**Also, the chapter 10 question results:**

**Millie**

**Rainflower**

**Jayfeather- 2**

**Ivypool- 1**

**Breezepelt- 1**

**Scourge **

**Ashfur**

**Again, Happy Halloween!**


	8. Ze long chapter

**Hello again! So here's the next chapter!**

**catspats31- I'm not exactly sure what you mean. If there is another way to fix it, could you let me know?**

* * *

><p>Asked By: Jeffery Dahmer<p>

Cat Asked: Berrynose

Question: Who will you choose in StarClan? Honeyfern or Poppyfrost?

Answer: I can't choose both? Honeyfern then.

...

Asked By: Frostclaw

Cat Asked: Scourge

Question: If you had kits what would you call them and would you be mean to them. Also would you go get killed by Firestar?

Answer: It's a tough question. Maybe Blood, Slice, and... Terror. Maybe I'd be mean to them, but I'd probably teach them to be just like me. No, I wouldn't get killed b Firestar, if only because he won't be able to kill me with my kits on my side.

...

Asked By: Frostclaw

Cat Asked: Firestar

Question: Why...do you get away with everything?! And can I know your secret?

Answer: I get away with everything? Huh, must be StarClan. There are three secrets I'll tell to you, only one is true...

1. If I went to Shadowclan instead of Thunderclan I would have been evil.

2. I secretly like waffles.

3. I have a crush on Cinderpelt.

...

Asked By: Frostclaw

Cat Asked: Shadowstar

Question: how are you so freaking bad $$? And awesome?

Answer: First, I'm flattered, and second, I don't know.

...

Asked By: Queen Rebelle

Cats Asked: Ivypool and Breezepelt

Question: Now that you've shred your opinions on each other to me, who don't you share them to each other?

Answer: Ivypool: He's got stage fright, and I'm to busy spying, being awesome, running away from Twolegs who want my autograph, and making sure Dovewing doesn't get out of control.

Breezepelt: I don't have stagefri-

Ivypool: Yes you do.

Breezepelt: I don't. And... 'whispering' She's so epic that I'm afraid I'll get turned down and be miserable for the rest of my life.

...

Asked By: Queen Rebelle

Cat Asked: Jayfeather

Question: No, I wasn't joking, sadly.

Answer: Did they believe you?

...

Asked By: Queen Rebelle

Cat Asked: Cinderheart

Question: Why did you break up with Lionblaze when he's sooooooo sweet! I mean, he's really nice and handsome, you shouldn't have broken up with him! It broke his heart and made him sad. He's too sweet to do that to him!

Answer: Cinderheart: His destiny was too great for us to be together.

Lionblaze: I'd give up my soul if it meant being with you.

Cinderheart: he is sweet, handsome, and all of those things... and I regret making him sad-

Lionblaze: You better. But if you didn't it wouldn't matter because I'd forgive you anyway because I love you so much.

Cinderheart: Anyway, I'm sorry. An Lionblaze... I'm sorry, too. I hope you can forgive me.

Lionblaze: Always. 'hugs'

Cinderheart: Can't... Breath... Help...

...

Asked By: Queen Rebelle

Cat Asked: Dovewing

Question: Don't be a whiny Mary Sue. No one likes you.

Answer: Me not Mary sue. Whatever that is. And everybody likes me!

...

Asked By: Queen Rebelle

Cat Asked: Bumblestripe

Question: Do you really like Dovewing? I mean, she's a Mary Sue.

Answer: Yes, yes I do. I'd love her even if she was evil and betrayed me. I will _always _love her.

...

Asked By: Silverblaze72

Cat Asked: Spottedleaf

Question: If you could have survived for longer, would you have become Firestar's mate? Or do you think that Firestar and Sandstorm are better for each other?

Answer: He was destined to be with Sandstorm. I wouldn't change his destiny for anything.

...

Asked By: Silverblaze72

Cat Asked: Berrynose

Question: If you could change your name, what would you change it to?

Answer: Awesomestar. Haha, just kidding. Maybe... Lakestorm.

...

Asked By: Silverblaze72

Cat Asked: Foxleap

Question: Who do you think is the prettiest she-cat in ThunderClan? By the way, you're fabulous.

Answer: You, of course. And thanks!

...

Asked By: CrimsonWarrior9785

Cat Asked: Fallen Leaves

Question: Okay, so, you were like, one of my favorite cats, but can't you just take the barking walk to Starclan and see Hollyleaf again? Seriously, you didn't have to make us all want to cry with your whole: "But I was supposed to see her again," bit.

Answer: Yeah, I could. I just overreacted, sorry!

...

Asked By: Yowl

Cat Asked: Jayfeather

Question: If I dare you to walk across a stilt between two buildings, will you do it?

Answer: No.

...

Asked By: Yowl

Cat Asked: Jayfeather

Question: I don't care what your answer to the last question was, do it. By the way, there is no safety net.

Answer: Nope, sorry.

...

Asked By: Yowl

Cat Asked: Mapleshade

Question: Why did you become evil? You were once such a great cat!

Answer: Somebody needed to feel my pain... Somebody.

...

Asked By: Yowl

Cat Asked: Ravenpaw

Question: If you could have a warrior name, what would you want it to be?

Answer: Ravenwing or Ravenheart. Or maybe Ravensplash.

...

Asked By: Yowl

Cat Asked: Ivypool

Question: If you could have a mate from any clan, who would it be? Oh, and put on this witch costume and go trick or treating after you have answered.

Answer: Breezepelt, Redwillow, Hollowflight, of Foxleap. And fine, but I'm not happy about it.

...

Asked By: Yowl

Cat Asked: Ivypool

Question: How did the trick or treating go?

Answer: Not bad, I guess. I enjoyed the candy, though.

...

Asked By: Milk

Cat Asked: Bluestar

Question: Why did you chose Firestar to be your apprentice?

Answer: Well, I thought that it fitted.

...

Asked By: TheWiseCats

Cat Asked: Foxleap

Question: Who did you look up to as a kit?

Answer: Well, my family, for one. Besides that... I really admired Lionblaze- Lionkit at the time- and Brambleclaw/star.

...

Asked By: TheWiseCats

Cat Asked: Hollyleaf

Question:Who do you think the most attractive cat in THUNDERCLAN is? Can be dead or alive.

Answer: Eh... Mousewhisker.

...

Asked By: TheWiseCats

Cat Asked: Ashfur

Question: What was your reaction when you saw Hollyleaf in StarClan?

Answer: I was shocked, and angry.

...

Asked By: WOW544

Cat Asked: Jayfeather

Question: Who is your favorite parent?

Answer: Foster= Brambleclaw, I guess. Real= It's hard. I didn't really get to know Crowfeather that much.

...

Asked By: Guest

Cats Asked: Firestar and Graystripe

Question: What did you think of each other when you first met?

Answer: Graystripe: I wanted to chase him out and impress everybody

Firstar: I was terrified at first.

...

Asked By: Cherryfur

Cat Asked: Yellowfang

Question: Ever hear of a toothbrush?

Answer: A what?

...

Asked By: Cherryfur

Cat Asked: Bluestar

Question: WHY DID YOU MAKE FIRESTAR AND GRAYSTRIPE WARRIORS BEFORE SANDSTORM AND DUSTPELT?! (You're my least favorite character because of that)

Answer: They were ready... I'm sorry... Sandstorm and Dustpelt needed more time...

...

Asked By: Cherryfur

Cat Asked: Squirrelflight

Question: If you had kits what would you name them?

Answer: Maybe Spottedkit, Firekit, and Treekit.

...

Asked By: Cherryfur

Cat Asked: Hollyleaf

Question: Would you like to be reincarnated as Squirrelflight's kit?

Answer: No, I'd like to be in StarClan for some time before I get reincarnated.

...

Asked By: Cherryfur

Cat Asked:

Question: I heard that your parents are siblings...

Answer: O.o

...

Asked By: Cherryfur

Cat Asked: Reedwhisker

Question: I'm in love with you there I said it D:

Answer: I'm flattered, really.

...

* * *

><p><strong>That... Is a lot... of words.<strong>

**Anyway. chapter 10 results:**

**Millie**

**Rainflower**

**Jayfeather- 2**

**Ivypool- 2**

**Breezepelt- 1**

**Scourge 2**

**Ashfur**

**For the questions, Rebellegirl and Doubletail got it right- the uoe was from Star Wars, Episode IV, A new Hope! Here's your cookies!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)****

**Nobody got my costume right, but the quote actually refers to it, and if you can guess tell me what you think! Also, thanks for reading!**


	9. Breezepelt is Clastrophobic

**Hello again! Here is the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Asked By: Queen Rebelle<p>

Cats Asked: Ivypool and Breezepelt

Question: *locks them in closet and throws away the key* MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Answer: Breezepelt: AHHHHH SAVE ME NOW THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM AHHHHHHHH

Ivypool: Breezepelt?

Breezepelt: SAVE ME STARCLAN TELL ME THIS IS A DREAM HELP I'M CLASTRAPHOBIC

Ivypool: Breezepelt?

Breezepelt: AHHHH- Oh, wait... Yes?

Ivypool: We're cats. Why can't we just use our claws to pick the lock?

Breezepelt: ...Are you supposed to do that?

...

Asked By: Queen Rebelle

Cat Asked: Jayfeather

Question: They did, actually. It was funny, on Clash of Clans I was talking about 'you' and they were all like 'OMG he sounds adorbzzz' then I was like 'Use actually words people'

Answer: XD That sounds _**hilarious.**_ HAHAHA XDXDD

...

Asked By: Queen Rebelle

Cat Asked: Dovewing

Question: You should be from a trollfic. You're so perfect it makes me wanna throw up.

Answer: ...What's a trollfic?

...

Asked By: Queen Rebelle

Cat Asked: Bramblestar

Question: can I have a hug? And can you wear this handle bar mustache? You'll look absolutely dashing with it.

Answer: HUGZ FOE EVERYONE 'hugs'

'puts on mustache and observes self in mirror'

Hm... Not bad!

...

Asked By: Frostclaw

Cat Asked: Firestar

Question: hmmm just admit it Firestar, you love waffles

Answer: No. I despise them. ...Maybe.

...

Asked By: Frostclaw

Cat Asked: Cloudtail

Question: Why did you deny Swiftpaw's warrior name?! He deserved it way more then you!

Answer: I didn't deny him his warrior name... Bluestar did.

...

Asked By: Frostclaw

Cat Asked: Bluestar

Question: If Cloudtail didn't stop you, what would you have called Swiftpaw?

Answer: Swiftwind? Swiftstorm? Swiftclaw?

...

Asked By: Frostclaw

Cat Asked: Brightheart

Question: If Swiftpaw was still alive, would you be his mate?

Answer: It really depends. Things would have gone differently, so maybe. I'd probably despise him, though, for giving me my scars. But I forgave him a long tom ago, so maybe I would.

...

Asked By: Shira the Mage

Cat Asked: Ivypool

Question: Why are you so freakin awesome? And why do you put up with Dovewing, and not shove her down a freakin hole?

Answer: I will never understand why twolegs think I'm awesome. As for your other question, she _is _my sister, after all.

...

Asked By: Shira the Mage

Cats Asked: Rainflower and Millie

Question: What do you do if your kit is permanently injured?

Answer: Rainflower: Shun him. Point out that he'll never be as great of a warrior as his brother. Only care about the healthy sibling.

Millie: Obsess over her and shun my other kits. Yell at them. Make one join the Dark Forest.

Rainflower: That's wrong, You have to despise them for being a moue-brain and injuring themselves.

Millie: No, you have to give them lots of love. And shun their siblings.

Rainflower: But you have to despise them for being mouse-brained enough for getting injured!

Millie: I would never despise Briar-baby!

Rainflower: You should!

...

Asked By: Shira the Mage

Cat Asked: Briarlight

Question: Do you like Jayfeather? DO YOU? You better not...

Answer: ...A little.

...

Asked By: Shira the Mage

Cat Asked: Jayfeather

Question: Do you know that there are dozens of twoleg females who are in love with you? Not me, I like someone else, but there are many.

Answer: How... Can a twoleg...

Be in love with a cat.

...

Asked By: Forestclaw

Cat Asked:

Question: If you had not been picked on by anyone, would you be a nice cat?

Answer: Probably. I might have joined ThunderClan.

...

Asked By: Forestclaw

Cat Asked: Yellowfang

Question: Did you ever see Fireheart as a son?

Answer: Yes. He was the son I never had, and the one I could be proud of.

...

Asked By: Leafpelt of ThunderClan

Cat Asked: Squirrelflight

Question: Are you nervous about being Bramblestar's new deputy? And would you ever have kits with him? For real, this time.

Answer: Yes, I am. I feel like I won't be good enough. And... Yes, yes I would.

...

Asked By: Leafpelt of ThunderClan

Cat Asked: Hollyleaf

Question: If you could, would you leave StarClan to go stay with Fallen Leaves?

Answer: Yes. I'd visit my friends, though, like Feathertail does. 'purrs' But, he's already with me.

...

Asked By: Leafpelt of ThunderClan

Cat Asked: Bramblestar

Question: What made you decide against joining Hawkfrost and Tigerstar?

Answer: I couldn't take he path my father had; It would be throwing away everything I had worked so hard for: My clanmate's trust and respect.

...

Asked By: Leafpelt of ThunderClan

Cat Asked: Ivypool

Question: Why did you keep spying on the Dark Forest when you knew you could be killed any moment?

Answer: Well, considering my only other option was to let my clanmates be brutally slaughtered, I had to.

...

Asked By: Leafpelt of ThunderClan

Cat Asked: Breezepelt

Question: I despise you.

Answer: Awwww... Why?

...

Asked By: Silverblaze72

Cat Asked: Foxleap

Question: Aww thanks! Can I have a hug? :3

Answer: Anything for you. 'hugs'

...

Asked By: Silverblaze72

Cat Asked: Hollyleaf

Question: If you could have a power like your brothers, what kind of power would you want?

Answer: Maybe telekinesis. Or the ability to fly, super-sense, or super-speed.

...

Asked By: Silverblaze72

Cat Asked: Crookedstar

Question: If you would've stayed Stormkit, what would you want your warrior name to be?

Answer: Stormheart? Stormblaze? Stormsplash? Stormflight?

...

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! And the answer to my Halloween costume has been revealed: Congratulations to Queen Rebelle for getting it right; I was the Death Star from <span>Star Wars!<span>**** So know that you know, what did you think? Also, I changed the prize; It's now 20 cookies!**

****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)******

** And virtual cats for everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and looked at this tory! Whenever I first started it, I was worried about no one looking at it, and now I'm over 50 reviews! **

****=^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= ****


	10. IMPORTANT NOTE

Guys~

I forgot to do the Chapter 10 results... Sorry! I was a tie between Ivypool, Jayfeather, and Scourge. I was going to do Ivypool, but then Scourge pulled ahead. So... Ask him questions! There are three different modes you can ask him in:

1. Berrynose mode- This mode is well... pretty much like Berrynose. He'll act like he's the king of the world in this mode.

2. Good mode- This mode is well... A 'good and moral mode'.

3. Regular mode- I'll try to make him act canon in this mode.

4. Evil mode- He already is sort of evil... So this ties in with the 3rd mode.

Also, I'm going to be doing a 'Guess the Cat' in this chapter for story content.

* * *

><p><em>My life has been filled<em>

_With Pain and Sorrow,_

_Yet with Life and Hope_

_You want to know my story?_

_Then come along, _

_Listen to my life song._

_.._

_A father,_

_ Who never cared, _

_He loved another, _

_So unfair_

_..._

_A mother,_

_Who was the best,_

_Died too soon,_

_I was only an apprentice_

_..._

_One sister,_

_Who fell in love,_

_With my enemy,_

_She died too soon,_

_Struck down by a monster,_

_I blamed myself for too long_

_..._

_Two lovers, _

_I had to decide_

_One from my clan,_

_The other not,_

_I bore one's kits_

_And the other posed _

_As the father,_

_Because he loved me so_

_..._

_Three kits,_

_Had to give them up_

_To protect my clan_

_One died, two survived,_

_All three I loved_

_..._

_An enemy, _

_My sister's mate_

_Had her kit,_

_Wouldn't let me near_

_But I didn't care_

_I was still there, for my sister's kit_

_I took the spot he wanted so dearly,_

_The spot he would have done wrong_

_He wanted power,_

_And died as he lived,_

_In a pool of blood_

_.._

_That is my sorrow, _

_But where's the joy?_

_It's in my friends, my family, the prophesied one_

_For even in my life of sorrow,_

_There was still happiness_

_And I can only hope_

_I served my clan well_

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Remember, Guess the cat! And ask Scourge questions!<p> 


End file.
